The Seventh Year of Severus Snape
by fickle zephyr
Summary: Severus Snape enters his 7th year at Hogwarts. Family pressure, school, a new student, and a new identity.
1. Summer Studies

Disclaimer: I disown all characters/places created by J.K. Rowling Chapter 1.  Summer Studies 

The seventeen-year-old boy was hunched over a desk, his shoulder-length black hair hanging over his face.  In front of him was a book titled _Advanced Properties of Mind-Controlling Potions_.  He sat up and rubbed his eyes.  Candles lighting the desk burned low and everyone else in the house had long since gone to bed.  By the look of the sky, dawn was still a long way off.

He stood up and blew out the candles.  Looking around his new room, he shivered.  It was well furnished, but not at all welcoming.  A small painting hung on the wall by the door.  Within it sat a stern looking wizard in his 80's (who was presently sleeping) on a bench in front of a large and impressive estate.  The boy was, in fact, in the very same building pictured on the wall.  "Goodnight, Grandfather." The boy said.  All he got in reply was a snore.  

The next morning he awoke to the sounds of his father shouting, "You incompetent fool! Keely, I've told you before NOT to serve me eggs.  I'm allergic to them!  If I didn't know you were so stupid, I might think you were trying to kill me!" "I'm s-s-so sorry m-master!" squeaked the house-elf.  There was the sound of glass breaking.  His father must have thrown the plate at Keely.  

The boy sighed and got out of bed.  The sun was out now, but it did little to cheer up the room.  He pulled on a black robe and walked towards the door.  A deep, drawling voice spoke from the wall.  "Good morning, Severus." The boy turned to the picture and stared at his grandfather.  He was surprised, but didn't let it show.  He had never met or spoken with his Grandfather in real life.  "Well, hurry up.  Your Father needs to speak with you."  "Of course," said Severus as he walked out into the hall.

As Severus made his way to the dining room, he noted that the yelling had subsided.  Keely must be back in the kitchen fixing more food.  A long oak table filled the room with enough chairs to seat at least fifty people.  At the far end sat his father and mother.

His father was an imposing man with graying hair, black eyes, and a large hooked nose.  Severus resembled him in many ways, but he had is mother's jet-black hair and introverted, calculated mannerisms.  She was slender but tense, and very intelligent.  Severus knew that although she remained in the shadows of his father's career, she was the true brains behind it all.  However, neither were openly affectionate with their son in the way many other parents might be.

His father looked up from his paper.  "Severus, we have important matters to discuss.  Sit down." _The only time he ever speaks to me is when there are "important matters," _thought Severus as he took a seat.  "I hope you have been reading the texts I have supplied you with?" Severus nodded in affirmation.  "Good.  As you know, your mother and I are proud that you received so many O.W.L.S. in the past exams.  However, the N.E.W.T.S. are coming up this next year and they are even more important in determining your status in the professional wizarding world once you graduate.  I will not stand for you to do poorly on them.  It would bring great shame to the Snape family name and you will not find me to be sympathetic to your excuses."  His father turned back to his paper, signaling the end of the discussion.

After breakfast, Severus was back in his room packing for his final year at Hogwarts.  Keely came into the room with a basket of freshly laundered robes.  "The mistress of the house has requested that you meet her in the library as soon as you finish packing.  If it suits the young master," Keely continued, "I will finish packing so that you may go speak with her."

Severus didn't move.  "What could she possibly want?" he wondered aloud.  Her talks with him were even more infrequent.  "Don't keep her waiting, boy."  Severus glared at the painting as he walked out.

The library was at the opposite end of the estate.  Severus noted the dusty condition of most of the furniture lining the corridors.  Since his Grandfather died and they moved in last month, Keely hadn't had a chance to clean everything yet.

His mother was sitting by a large fireplace in the library and a large black cat was curled up in her lap.  "It seems that Mars has taken a liking to this room."  The cat purred and rolled over.  "I take it yours is too cold for his liking."  "What is it you wished to speak to me about?" asked Severus.  She motioned him to sit in the adjacent armchair by the fire.

"Your father is a narrow minded man."  Severus widened his eyes in momentary shock.  He had never hear her speak ill of his father so openly before.  "All he cares about is wealth and prestige.  He does not concern with social politics within the wizarding world and refuses to join me in my support for Lord Voldemort.  He claims that Voldemort is just a troublemaker and will never have the power or control to make a big enough influence on his bank account."  Severus could detect the annoyance in her voice and he was beginning to get an idea of where she was going with this "talk".

"However, I believe the Dark Lord will indeed come to power soon.  He has detected a strength and intelligence in you that could be fully realized should you choose to join him.  He has followed your educational achievements through the house of Slytherin at Hogwarts.  You may very well be in consideration for one of his top positions upon your graduation." Severus made a small nod with his head.  "It would be a wise decision to accept his offer, Severus.  You know as well as I that his power continues to grow and not even a fat bank account (she hinted at her husband) will hold sway over the will of the Dark Lord.  Your Grandfather died defending him and he currently holds our family in high esteem."  Mars had relocated himself from her lap to Severus', who scratched his head absentmindedly.  "I don't expect an answer from you now, but you must give this serious consideration during your final year at school.  If you prove yourself to have a strong potential in the dark arts, he will reward you with power beyond imagination."  With that, she stood up and walked out of the library, leaving Severus alone with his thoughts.


	2. Bhamini Stone

Disclaimer: I disown all characters/places created by J.K. Rowling Chapter 2.  Bhamini Stone 

The station at platform 9 ¾ was packed with students and their families.  Severus sneered at the way other parents doted on their children.  He hated to be babied and treated as if he were incompetent.  His own parents did not accompany him to the train.  Keely was there carrying Severus' trunk and a carrier with Mars in it.

Severus boarded the train and looked for an empty compartment.  Many were full already, and the ones that weren't contained students that either stared at him in fear or blatant dislike.  He didn't care though.  He enjoyed the peace of solitude.  Severus finally reached an empty compartment near the back and sat down.  He let Mars out of the carrier and opened his book on advanced potions.  Keely stowed his trunk and then left the train, desperately trying to dodge the hundreds of other people milling about.  Within two minutes Severus was interrupted by a loud voice he knew too well, and he cringed as it approached.

"Over here mates! I think this one is still open."  A tall boy with glasses and unruly brown hair popped his head in.  "Well, well, if it isn't Slimy Severus?  No need to worry.  There's no way we would want to sit with you all the way to Hogwarts."  The other three boys had looked in the compartment and laughed with their friend.  "Get out, Potter!" Hissed Severus.  "C'mon, lets keep going guys." Said the chubbier boy in the back.  "Not afraid of him, are ya Pete?" Joked another, as he prodded him in the ribs.  The boy puffed up indignantly, "Of course not, Sirius!"  With that, they set off towards the back of the train, throwing Severus some nasty looks on their way out.  

_Finally. _ Thought Severus, as the train whistle blew.  The train began moving forward and he opened his book again.  Mars was sleeping on the seat next to him.  He was too involved in his nap to care about the other boys coming in earlier.  However, as soon as Severus started reading he was interrupted by a knock on the door.  He was startled to see an unfamiliar girl look in.  "Would you mind if I joined you?  There aren't any other open seats on the train."  _Hmmph.  I'm the last resort, eh? _He thought.  "If you must." He said curtly and went back to his reading.

She closed the compartment door behind her and sat in the seat opposite his, looking out the window.  Severus couldn't help stealing glances at her.  He didn't recognize her as a Hogwarts student, but she looked like she was the same age as him…not nearly old enough to be a professor.  She was only about 5'2" and petite, but carried herself with an air of dignity.  Or was it ego?  Her hair was so black that it reminded him of his mother, but hers was cut in a short bob and neatly parted at the side.  Her robes were a deep purple color and a crest of a silver phoenix was embroidered on the front.

She seemed to have caught on to his stares, so she looked right at him.  Her dark brown eyes focused intently on his and then she…smiled.  "My name is Bhamini Stone.  I'm a new transfer student here to Howarts.  What's your name?"  She held out her hand.  Severus, suddenly aware that he had to speak, opened his mouth, but only a whisper came out.  "Excuse me? Her smiled widened.  Severus cleared his throat and extended his hand.  "Severus…Severus Snape."  He suddenly pulled back his hand, aware that it was sweaty.

"It's nice to meet you, Severus." She paused.  Something in her eyes turned cold for a second.  _Ha! Unlikely._ He thought to himself.  "To tell you the truth," she continued, "I didn't want to come to Hogwarts this year and the move disrupted my studying for the N.E.W.T.S. I don't expect I'll meet many people I like anyway." 

"I wont be able to help you with that."  Snapped Severus.  Immediately regretting his tone, he added, "You see, my parents pressure me to excel in my schoolwork."  He gestured to his book.  "I don't often socialize with the other students."  He didn't want to mention that it was more like they didn't want to socialize with him.  "I know what you mean."  To his surprise she pulled out the very same book he was reading.  "I'm not very good at potions, so I've been trying to read up on them over the summer."  

Severus didn't feel like keeping up the conversation, so he went back to his reading.  It wasn't a very thorough reading, since the new company distracted him.  Furrowing his brow, he tried harder to concentrate on his book.

When the lunch trolley came around, he knew he would have to talk to her again.  As they began to eat he said, "So…where is it that you come from?  Why are you transferring to Hogwarts?"  "Oh, I went to the Manchester Women's Academy up north."  The way she said it made it her sound extremely snobbish.  Then her voice wavered, "but when my Dad died, Mum brought me to London so we could be with the rest of the family."  "I'm sorry about your loss."  Offered Severus, not really sure of what else to say.

Bhamini straightened up and smiled at him again.  "I'll be alright.  It's better that I'm away from Manchester anyway…" Her smile faltered and she didn't seem to want to continue the discussion.  By this point, Mars smelled the food and managed to wake himself.  Noticing the new company, he looked at Severus and back at the girl.  He jumped down from the seat and sniffed her robes in investigation.  "Mars, stop that.  Get back here." Severus exclaimed.  "I'm sorry about him."  "No need to worry.  You have a beautiful cat."  Mars puffed out his chest and stuck his nose up at Severus upon hearing this, then jumped onto the seat next to Bhamini. 

After lunch, Severus gratefully retreated back to his book for the remainder of the trip.  Bhamini had fallen asleep with Mars on her lap.  


	3. Back at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I disown all characters/places created by J.K. Rowling Chapter 3.  Back at Hogwarts 

It was dark by the time the train arrived at Hogwarts and the students piled out in a disorderly fashion.  "First years, over here!" Called out a rough voice.  "Ah, Ms. Stone?  Please join us."  

She turned to Severus.  "Well, I'll see you in school then."  He nodded back to her and she walked over to join the first years.  Then he heard a simultaneous, 

"Who's that, Snape?" (Remus Lupin)

"Not a _girlfriend_, is it?!" (Sirius Black)

"I've never seen HER before." ~staring~ (Peter Pettigrew)

James Potter was just about to say something too, but Lily elbowed him in the ribs.  She wasn't fond of Severus, but she didn't like the way her boyfriend and his crew always picked on him.  Severus glared at them all before turning to make his way to the school.

Meanwhile, the man with the rough voice identified himself as Paul Buxley, gamekeeper at Hogwarts.  He was a tall, well built man in his 50's with a few scars on his face and a weathered look that comes with working outside.  He seemed friendly enough, and escorted the group of first years and Alyssa onto a large ferryboat that glided over the lake to Hogwarts.  

Upon entering the great hall, a young witch (probably her early 30's) approached them.  "Good evening.  My name is Professor McGonagall.  When you enter the dining hall, you will be sorted into one of four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin."  She then turned to Bhamini.  "Since your previous school did not have separate houses, you will also need to be sorted."  Bhamini nodded that she understood and they all followed Professor McGonagall into the great hall.  

All of the other students were seated at four huge tables within the room.  Each table had banners flying overhead indicating the house they belonged to.  Candles also floated overhead, and a semi-cloudy night sky could be seen on the ceiling.  At the head of the room was another table that seated all of the professors.  McGonagall set down a stool and a old looking hat on top of it. 

The hat suddenly began singing a song that described each house at Hogwarts.  When it finished, McGonagall explained,  "When I call your name, please come forward and sit on the stool.  You will put on the hat and it shall sort you into your houses."  Each first year went up one-by-one and were sorted into their houses.  Each table cheered as a new member joined them.  Finally, Bhamini was the only one left standing.  Everyone's eyes were fixed on her with curiosity.  She was clearly not the age of a first-year student, and her purple robes stood out against the traditional black Hogwarts robes.  She scanned the room around her and felt sick to her stomach.  

"I am happy to inform you all we have a new transfer student here at Hogwarts."  Whispers and murmers broke out around the hall.  A strict stare from McGonagall silenced them all again.  "Bhamini Stone is joining us from the prestigious Manchester Women's Academy for her seventh year of studies."  More whispers broke out.  _That elitist school up north?  I hear they only accept pureblood rich girls…_ McGonagall continued, "I am sure you will all make her feel welcome here at Hogwarts and help show her around so she doesn't get lost."

"Doesn't look too happy to be here, does she?" Whispered Sirius to James.  James was about to answer, but Lily was sitting right next to him and shushed them both.  James smiled at his friend and they went back to listening to McGonagall.

Manchester focused on the arts as well as academic studies, something that Hogwarts does not.  Hopefully her talents will enrich the rest of the students here.  There were no separate Houses at Manchester, so she will now be sorted."  McGonagall placed the hat on Bhamini's head.  The hall was dead silent.  Bhamini heard a small voice inside her head.  _Well, this is interesting.  I haven't seen a Stone here for ages.  My my…the family hasn't changed much I see.  But you are a little different from the rest.  Very focused on your studies.  Better put you in…._ RAVENCLAW!  A few weak claps came from the Ravenclaw table.  They obviously weren't too sure what to make of her yet.

"I wonder what she was doing with that slimy git, Severus earlier?" pondered Peter.  "I thought for sure she would go to Slytherin, hanging out with the likes of him."  Added Sirius.  

At the Slytherin table, some students were now throwing her nasty glares.  "Should have known she isn't Slytherin material." Remarked one boy with pale blonde hair and icy blue eyes.  "I don't know.  She looks alright to me." Snickered another.  Severus didn't add to the conversation, a little disappointed that he wouldn't be able to socialize with Bhamini easily…most of his housemates were against inter-house mingling.  

"If I may have your attention!" boomed a loud voice, "I have a short speech to make before the feast begins."  The students ended their conversations and turned to the Headmaster.  He was an older looking man with long sandy hair sprinkled with gray.  "My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts.  The first years and new student should know that the forest outside the castle is strictly forbidden, as is the Whomping Willow.  No magic is to be performed outside the classrooms.  If you have any further questions, please direct them to the Prefects or supervising head of your house.  I'm sure this will be a great year at Hogwarts, enjoy the feast!"  

As Dumbledore finished his speech, the tables suddenly appeared to be filled with all sorts of food and drink.  Bhamini gave out a small yell at the sudden transformation.  She explained to her new Housemates that at Manchester, all their food was prepared by a selection of wizard chefs and was hand served to them.  A couple of the students scoffed at the idea, but Bhamini ignored them.

As people finished up their meals, a serious looking boy with short brown hair stood up from the Ravenclaw table.  "Attention first years! My name is Ryan Anderson.  I am the Ravenclaw Prefect along with Amanda Kingson." He gestured to a curly haired girl that had also risen.  "I will now escort you to the dormitory, please follow me." The Ravenclaw first years followed him nervously, feeling a bit lost in the huge castle.  "Bhamini?" Amanda asked, "I'll show you where your room is, ok?  You aren't going to have to live with the first year students." They both laughed.  

The first years had already followed Ryan out the door and the other Ravenclaw students were beginning to stand up.  "Ravenclaw! Please follow me.  I know you all know where the dorms are, but I still need to inform you of this years password." Said Amanda to the other students.  Bhamini walked alongside Amanda as they made their way up the staircase and towards the south side of the castle.  "Watch out for the stairs.  They readjust themselves periodically." Indeed, as soon as she said this, Bhamini noticed that overhead another staircase was rotating as if on a hinge to face a different direction.  On the third floor, they passed two large oak doors with each of the four House mascots carved onto the front.  "That is our library in there." Amanda pointed to the doors.  "Our rooms are just a little further down the hall."


	4. Settling In

Disclaimer: I disown all characters/places created by J.K. Rowling Chapter 4.  Settling In 

At the end of the hall, there was a painting of an elderly witch surrounded by a stack of books.  "Attention everyone!" Said Amanda, "The password this year is 'Cobston's dictionary' so please remember it.  You will not be allowed inside without it."  "Right you are, dear." Said the witch in the painting as it slid to the side, revealing a passageway.  They all walked through the short passageway and entered a large, well-lit room.  It looked like a library in fact, complete with tables and chairs to sit and read.  A large round fire was in the center of the room, with a stone chimney leading up to the ceiling (which was several stories high).  

"Please go directly to your rooms and rest or unpack." Said Amanda. "Your trunks should already be there.  We will have a social back here in the common room at 9pm."  Ryan came walking out of one of the doors leading out of the room.  "I've already shown the first years to their rooms and told them to join us at 9."   "Thanks Ry.  Bhamini?  We can show you where to go now."   "The other Ravenclaw classes already have their own dorms.  Since you transferred here, there aren't any extra rooms, so you get to share the Prefect's corridor with us."  

They walked towards the multiple doors at the end of the room.  Bhamini noticed that each one was labeled by year.  The one in the middle was labeled "Prefects".  Behind this door were three other doors.  Ryan spoke up, "The door on the left is my room, the one in the middle is the bathroom, and the one on the right is Amanda's room.  You'll be sharing it with her."  Alyssa followed Amanda into the room on the right and gasped.  "It's so big!" She was obviously impressed.  At Manchester they had their own rooms, but they were much smaller.  "Yes, well the Prefects are allowed larger rooms.  Since there were going to be two of us in here this year, the Headmaster permitted that the room be expanded temporarily." 

There were two large canopy beds, two large desks, two armoires, two small bookshelves, and a couch set up in the room.  All the upholstery was in dark blue velvet.  "Each House has a different mascot and color."  "Ours is blue, Hufflepuff is yellow, Slytherin is green, and Gryffindor is red."  Amanda gestured to the bed on the right side of the room.  "That one is yours.  Professor Langley, the head of our house, has apparently already ordered some Hogwarts robes for you, with the Ravenclaw crest on the front.  I'm sure she has already sent an owl with the bill to your home."  Indeed, three robes were folded neatly on the foot of the bed.  

"I guess we should start unpacking then." Amanda nodded in agreement.  It was about 7 o'clock, so they had time to talk and unpack before they were supposed to meet in the common room again.  Bhamini opened her trunk and lifted out the clothes folded inside, placing them in the armoire.  The next layer contained some pictures, which she magicked onto the wall beside her desk and bed.  There were some other personal items in here as well.  She took out a lifelike stuffed black cat.  Blushing, she explained to Amanda that it was a gift from her father when she was a child, and has kept it ever since.  She also took out a small sliver box that she set on the desk.  Amanda looked at it questioningly. "What is that?"  "It's a type of music box.  You tap the lid with your wand and tell it what kind of music you want to hear.  When you open it, it will play for you."  "Oh, I think I've heard of those.  They're really expensive though, I haven't seen one until now."  Bhamini emptied out the remainder of her trunk, which contained enough books to almost fill the bookshelf that the school had supplied.  She looked over and noticed that Amanda's bookshelf looked quite similar.  

Amanda also appeared to have a white rabbit, which was hopping around the room quite happily, occasionally turning into a black top hat with a small 'pop'.  "This is Artremis." She said, scooping the rabbit up.  Do you have a pet as well?  "No," said Bhamini, "We weren't allowed them at my other school."  "That's alright, Art is an attention hog." As the rabbit 'popped' back into a hat.  She set it down on the floor again, giggling.  "You don't mind if he is loose in the room do you?"  "No, it's fine."

After the feast, Severus had followed his peers down to the dungeons of the castle.  They stopped in front of a sculpture of a snake, and the boy with the pale blonde hair spoke up.  "The password this year is 'sinistra serpent' and if I hear that any other house members find out about it, you'll all be answering to me!"  With that, the sculpture slid over, revealing a staircase leading down.  The boy turned to Severus and said, "I'm surprised Dumbledore didn't make you Prefect this year.  I'll have to do it this year with _her_." He gestured to a chubby girl with a sour looking face.  "I don't care Lucius," said Severus, "I won't have to deal with keeping all these runts in place." Looking over at the first year Slytherins.  "Yeah, you weren't much of a leader anyway." Said Lucius coldly, and walked away.  

Severus sneered at him as he walked to his dorm.  He didn't even have many friends in his own house.  He was often studying so much that he didn't join them in their pranks against the other Houses.  Sometimes he wondered if he should have been in Ravenclaw instead, but quickly dismissed that, remembering that every Snape in his family had been a Slytherin at Hogwarts.  It was in his blood.  

He found his trunk next to his bed (Mars was already asleep on the dark green covers) and Severus opened it to unpack.  After lifting out his robes, he gasped as he saw the painting of his Grandfather.  "What are _you_ doing here?" he asked the painting.  "Don't take that tone with me boy.  Your parents requested that I watch you this year, so Keely slipped me into the trunk while he packed for you." "Damn elf." Muttered Severus.  The old man continued, "So don't think of hiding me where I can't watch you because they will hear from me if you step out of line."  _Fantastic_.  _As if I don't already have enough pressure as it is.  Now this old badger is going to be babysitting me all year!  _Severus set the painting on his nightstand and continued to unpack.  His father had given him several volumes of text as supplementary reading to his schoolwork.  Finding extra time for reading them would be no easy task, for he was sure this year would be his most academically demanding yet.

There were two other beds in the room, but their occupants hadn't bothered to unpack yet.  Severus was grateful for this.  They were the lackeys of Lucius: Victor Crabbe and Dwayne Goyle.  Lucius, as a prefect, was given his own room this year and was probably showing it off to his friends at this very moment.  Crabbe and Goyle were little more than thugs…they were sneaky, but not sly.  In any case, most of their time was spent following around their leader or finding innocent victims to beat up.  Severus knew that he would have the dorm pretty much to himself (and now his Grandfather as well) this year.  

He had finished his book on advanced properties of mind-controlling potions on the train ride to Hogwarts, so he picked up a new book from the pile.  This one was required for his course on Defense Against the Dark Arts and was titled: Advanced Graduate Studies on Curses and Hexes.  Severus enjoyed this subject.  It was probably his favorite, with potions coming in at a close second.  In addition to these two courses, he would be taking Advanced Graduate Transfiguration, Advanced Charms (section 1), and an elective in Foreign History this year.  He got through the first two chapters of the book before Crabbe and Goyle came stumbling in.  It was near midnight, so he thought it was best to go to sleep before the other boys started snoring. 


	5. Exploration

Disclaimer: I disown all characters/places created by J.K. Rowling Chapter 5.  Exploration 

Mars didn't care for the noise the other boys were making, so he slipped out of the dorm and into the dungeon.  He was a night animal anyway, and was glad to be back at Hogwarts.  Being away from the school all summer, he decided to take a tour of the campus to note any changes that happened while he was gone.  

Around this time, Bhamini and Amanda were getting ready for bed after socializing with the other Ravenclaws in the common room.  Bhamini was grateful that Amanda and Ryan stuck by her side and introduced her to the other members of the House that evening.  They didn't seem too eager to talk to her, but at least they weren't rude.  Quite a few had the same interests as she did in academics too, so she would at least be able to find peers to study with.  Still, she wondered about the quiet and slightly awkward boy she met on the train.  She had heard that name, Snape, before, but didn't want to jump to any conclusions.  He seemed intriguing and slightly mysterious. 

Amanda fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed, but Bhamini was too excited by her new surroundings to feel tired.  She had taken a nap on the train anyway, and there was something peaceful and calming about the quiet solitude of the night.  The lights were out as she crept into the common room, but she had no trouble seeing…she had excellent night vision.  She recalled a message she read from Professor Dumbledore about wandering the halls this way, but she figured there wasn't any harm in it.  As she stepped out into the hall, she found herself face to face with a familiar form.  _Hello, Mars._  

The black cat stopped in his tracks, in a state of shock and confusion.  He sniffed her apprehensively, but realized that this was the same being he had met on the train.  Certain that she meant him no harm, Mars decided to let her follow him as he toured the castle.  First, they went around the astronomy towers and the owlery, then to the libraries and classrooms, the dining hall, and even the kitchen.  He then took her to the dungeons, but stated that they were much too cold for his taste.  If his master (Severus) wasn't in his room or if he was sleeping, he didn't spend time in there.  He would instead be in any of the other lounges by a fireplace or prowling around the castle.  It was close to 2am by this time, and Bhamini decided that she should head back to her room…tomorrow would be a busy day, although she probably wouldn't get lost now that Mars had shown her around.  Mars bid her farewell and went back out to the castle to hunt for mice.  


	6. Classes

Disclaimer: I disown all characters/places created by J.K. Rowling Chapter 6.  Classes 

The next morning, Severus woke before his roommates and quietly got dressed.  Mars was by the foot of his bed, cleaning his paws.  A rather large mouse lay dead in front of him.  Severus made his way out of the dungeons and up towards the dining hall.  The heads of the houses were already there, handing out class schedules to the students as they entered.

Severus Snape, Slytherin House, Year Seven 

+ ADV. TRANSFIGURATION – M W F 9AM-11AM, PROF. MCGONAGALL

+   P.A. ADV. 7TH YEAR POTIONS – T R 9AM-11AM, PROF. STINSON

+   LUNCH/STUDY HOURS – M T W R F 11AM-1PM

+   FOREIGN HISTORY – M W 1PM-3PM, PROF. BINNS

+   ADV. CHARMS SECT. 1 (SLYTHERIN/GRYFFINDOR) – T R 1PM-3PM PROF. BINDRA

+   GRAD. DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS – T W R 3PM-4PM, PROF. LORIENT

He looked again at the second class on the list.  P.A.?  He would be the Professor's Assistant this year!  He had figured that he would take a more advanced course, since he took Graduate Potions during his 6th year.  

Lucius sat down next to him.  "Heavy load you got there Snape.  Almost looks like a Ravenclaw's schedule."  "You should be glad people like me are around to raise the average IQ of our House." Severus snapped back.  "Don't start anything with me…" The argument was interrupted by the arrival of the Bloody Baron.  "Morning boys.  Eat up!  There's much to do today."  Lucius didn't say any more, but he  "accidentally" knocked over Severus' pumpkin juice.  _Bastard._

Severus finished quickly and began walking up the stairs towards his first class of that day: Advanced Transfiguration.  He was still fuming over Lucius' behavior when he rounded the corner and smashed right into someone else.  Standing up, he saw Bhamini along with her books sprawled out on the ground.  "Sorry…here."  He picked up her books as she dusted herself off.  "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" She looked at him disapprovingly.  "Advanced Transfiguration.  McGonagall hates tardiness." He covered up quickly.  He didn't want her to know why he was distracted.  "I'm headed there myself.  There are still a few minutes before it starts."  

They entered the classroom and took seats near the front.  A few other students were there already, two girls from Hufflepuff, a boy from Slytherin, and three others from Ravenclaw.  The Ravenclaws waved at her, and gave questioning stares about the company she was with.  Ignoring them, she took a seat next to Severus.  Taking advantage of the opportunity, Severus asked what other classes she would be in this year.  "My morning classes are either this or Advanced 7th Year Potions.  After lunch, I have either Charms with Hufflepuff or Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts.  I also have Graduate Arithmancy on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons. What about you?"  "Oh, on Tuesdays and Thursdays I'm the Professor's Assistant for 7th Year Potions and…"Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Professor McGonagall and 4 boys from Gryffindor.  

"Welcome to Advanced Transfiguration.  I hope you have all completed the summer reading."  Professor McGonagall turned to one of the Hufflepuff girls.  "Ms. Taylor, can you tell me the difference between wizards who are born as Animagus and wizards that learn the transformation?"  The girl thought for a moment, then spoke slowly, "Wizards born as Animagus have the ability to speak with the species, while those who learn to transform can only take the shape of an animal."  "Correct.  5 points to Hufflepuff.  Now, we will not be learning how to transform in this class.  It is far too dangerous and is only to be done in an

officially supervised graduate course.  Even still, few will be able to do it."  The four Gryffindor boys snickered, but McGonagall silenced them by threatening to take away points.  "Instead, we will study the finer points of this type of transfiguration, such as why certain people become certain animals, and the significance associated with each."  

The class went by quickly and before Severus had a chance to talk to Bhamini again, her Housemates grabbed her and went off towards the dining hall for lunch, throwing some nasty looks back at him.  Suddenly, he found himself surrounded by the four Gryffindors: James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.  Sirius was the first to speak up.  "Just what do you think you're up to, Snape?"  He gestured to the disappearing figure of Bhamini.  "She's a Ravenclaw!"  "Yeah," James chimed in, "Far too good for the likes of a Slytherin."  "Mind your own business, Potter!"  Severus would have added more, but McGonagall walked up behind them.  "Is there a problem here boys?  No?  Then I suggest you be on your way."  Severus stalked off to the dungeons as the others went to the dining hall.  


	7. Dueling with Danger

Disclaimer: I disown all characters/places created by J.K. Rowling Chapter 7.  Dueling with Danger 

Back in his room, he found Crabbe and Goyle bickering about a cupcake that had gone missing.  Severus suspected that Mars had eaten it and, not wanting to be drawn into the fight, picked up the book for his next class (Foreign History) and set off for the library.  He wasn't hungry at all, so he had nearly 2 hours before class started.  As he reached the library doors, he noticed a black cat down the hall in front of the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room.  The cat paused and looked at Severus before a student walked out of the entrance and the cat slipped in.  _What do you think you're doing in there Mars?  _He made a note to himself to "talk" to his cat later.  

Severus opened his book and began to read.  Only a few other students were in the library.  Most others were in the dining hall for lunch at the moment.  About 15 minutes into his reading, someone else came into the library and sat at his table.  _There are plenty of other tables; you don't have to sit here._  He thought, not bothering to look up.  "Ahem."  He glanced up and to his surprise saw Bhamini sitting across from him. 

"I thought you went to lunch with your House…?"  She shrugged her shoulders.  "Not hungry.  I had a lot to eat this morning anyway, so I ditched them."  Severus paused for a moment, "Well…if you don't mind then, I have to get back to this."  He pointed to his book.  "Oh, it's just that I was thinking about what you told me earlier in class."  Severus raised an eyebrow questioningly.  "You said you were the P.A. for 7th Year Potions?"  He nodded.  "You must be very good at the subject."  "I _did_ take Graduate Potions last year.  I was the only 6th

year in the class."  It suddenly dawned on him.  "Do you need a potions tutor?"  "Yeah.  It wouldn't be too much trouble?"  He paused.  "I am pretty busy this year, but I guess I could meet with you Wednesday nights.  How's 8 o'clock, here in the library?"  "Good.  I look forward to it.  See ya later."  She waved as she left.  _You look forward to it?_  

Severus' mind floated through Foreign History.  There were only about 6 other students in the class.  It was an elective, and apparently not a very popular one.  Professor Binns was by far the most boring teacher at Hogwarts, but being a ghost, couldn't care less.  He was too absorbed in the subject.  

At dinner, Severus piled his plate high.  Skipping lunch wasn't a great idea after all.  "Watch it, you'll give Crabbe and Goyle a run for their money."  A tall, skinny girl with a pointy nose sat down next to Severus.  "I'm only making up for what you don't eat, Narcissa."  Not wanting to pick a fight, she changed the subject.  "How was your summer?  I'm sorry about your Grandfather.  He was a great wizard."  "I didn't really know him."  _But he seems like a pushy old codger so far._  He continued to eat, hoping she would stop talking, but she didn't.  "My father says he was highly ranked with –she whispered- "The Dark Lord".  You must be proud to be his grandson.  It really is a shame what happened though."  She threw a glare over at the Ravenclaw table.  "At least that Stone fellow got what he deserved in the end."  Severus nearly choked on his food.  _Could it be?  Was it his Grandfather that killed Bhamini's Father last summer?  Does she know?  Is THAT why she's been keeping so close to him? _  Hundreds of questions swam around his head, and he excused himself to go back to the dormitory.

In his room, he confronted the portrait of his Grandfather.  Knowing he would have to watch what he said, he worded his questions carefully.  "Good evening, Sir."  "The portrait nodded.  "How was your first day of classes?  Still ranking on top?"  "It's still too early to say, but it seems so."  "It better BE so!"  Severus changed the subject.  "I have Defense Against the Dark Arts tomorrow.  I know you were highly skilled in the Dark Arts, so I was wondering if you could talk to me about your work?"  His Grandfather cleared his throat.  "I'm glad to hear you have an interest in the field.  Your mother will be pleased.  What do you want to know?"  "I hear you were an excellent dueler.  What techniques did you use and…what went wrong on the night you died?" 

"It's all about the element of surprise and knowing your opponent's weaknesses.  On that night, myself and three other Death Eaters were sent to the states for an "outreach mission" to spread awareness of Lord Voldemort.  We were in the middle of torturing a group of Muggle school children when _he_ suddenly attacked us from behind."  "He?"  "Kaushal Stone.  Bloody bastard.  He must have been in the area by chance because he was alone.  I must admit that he fought well.  He took out Felicitous Fogarth right away, then stupefied Grimwauld and Marone.  I sent a well aimed 'Avada Kedavra' his way at the same time he sent me a 'Suffendix"…with no one able to say the counter spell, I was trapped, unable to speak or breathe until I died of suffocation.  By the time Grimwauld and Marone came to, I was already gone."  

Severus thanked his Grandfather for the information and decided to go for a walk to clear his head.  He made it up to the astronomy tower as the sun was setting.  _Can I trust Bhamini?  Dose she want revenge for her Father's death?  She does seem a little TOO nice to me._  He couldn't come to any real conclusions about her, so he decided to be much more guarded from now on.


	8. Torn

Disclaimer: I disown all characters/places created by J.K. Rowling Chapter 8.  Torn 

2 weeks later

Severus and Bhaminii sat in the library, going over her potions homework.  "So the boomslang skin needs to be added before the shredded thistle root.  Do you understand why now?"  "Um…because the roots cause the potion to coagulate if not properly neutralized first?"  Severus let out an irritated sigh.  "Not quite.  It's the boomslang skin that causes coagulation if added after the thistle."  "Okay, I think I get it now."  Severus stood up.  "If that's all, I have to get going."  He made for the door and was out in the hall when she came running up behind him.

"Severus!"  He stopped, but didn't turn around.  She stepped in front of him.  "What's gotten into you?  Why have you been acting so damn moody lately?"  He was shocked at the angry fire in her eyes.  Some other students walked by, eyeing them strangely because of the yelling.  "Perhaps we should find a more private location to talk?"  She glared at him as if to say, "Way to go genius.  So you finally want to talk?"

They walked around the corridor and Severus spotted a room he didn't notice before.  It was empty though, so he walked in and closed the door behind them.  It was a small room, with a fireplace and two armchairs.  Severus motioned to one of the chairs.  She sat down, not taking her glare off of him.  He sat in the other chair and began, "I've been acting different lately because I don't think I can trust you."  This was obviously not what Bhamini had expected to hear, but he continued to speak before she could interrupt him.  "I know that it was my Grandfather that killed your Dad.  He told me about it on the first day of school, how your father snuck up on them and everything.  Until that night, I didn't know with whom my Grandfather had fought.  But you must have known since you met me on the train…judging from the reaction I got when you heard my surname.  That's why I find it so suspicious that you've made excuses to hang around me.  I can only assume that you're spying on me to eventually exact your revenge for his death."  He finished, crossing his arms in front of him.  

Bhamini's eyes became glassy and a tear rolled down her cheek.  "You don't know the whole story.  My father was a Death Eater."  Severus' jaw dropped.  "He was with your Grandfather when they attacked those Muggle children.  However, he was under the impression that they were only going to strike against wizards that argued against Voldemort's reign.  He didn't know innocent lives of children would be lost…just for fun.  Disgusted, he tried to stop the other Death Eaters.  The rest of what happened is true."  Severus sat in silence, trying to digest this new information.  "That doesn't mean you don't have a reason to hate my family…to hate me."

She scoffed.  "Typical Slytherin!  You're always around to assume the worst, with an emphasis on the '_ass'_.  I did know who you were that day on the train, but I was willing to give you a chance.  My father was a Death Eater, but not in the end and I know I'm not one either.  _I_ don't assume to know people, so I gave you the benefit of the doubt.  From what you seemed like at first, I thought you were alright and that we might have been friends."  Severus just sat there with his head in his hands.  Without getting a response, she stood up and ran out of the room.  

_Meow_?  "Mars?  How the bloody hell did you get in here?"  The cat just blinked, then jumped into his chair.  "I'm such a fool, you know?  I've made a terrible mess of everything."  The cat arched his back, then flopped down into Severus' lap.  "If she only knew of this terrible burden on my shoulders.  Of the pressure my family gives me!  Of my stupid Grandfather watching my every move from that painting."  Mars just looked at him and mewed.  "At least I have you to talk to…although, people will think I'm crazy if they catch me."  He picked up the cat and made his way down to the dungeons.  Mars curled up next to Severus in the bed as he went to sleep, something he rarely did, but sensing his master's troubled mind, obliged.

"AAAAGH!!!"  A loud scream jolted Severus out of his sleep.  "Get that bloody cat of yours out of here!"  Severus looked over at the portrait of his Grandfather, or rather, what was left of it.  It had been ripped to shreds.  His Grandfather continued to yell, "I can't see a damn thing, where did that cat go?"  Severus looked over just as Goyle gave a swift kick and booted Mars out the dorm.  "Don't kick him!"  "Oh, shut it.  Your stupid cat woke us all.  It's only 5am!"  Severus knew he couldn't do anything and that Mars would be fine out in the castle, so he turned back to the painting.  "It's best if you go back to the house, Grandfather.  I don't think this is repairable."  "Damn cat! I'm not a scratching post…" he grumbled out of the frame and it was silent again.  


	9. Winter Holiday

Disclaimer: I disown all characters/places created by J.K. Rowling Chapter 9.  Winter Holiday 

At lunch the next day, Severus saw Bhamini deep in conversation with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.  He noticed the Ravenclaw table glaring at her.  She didn't spend much time in her own house.  Bhamini didn't seem to see the problem though.  There weren't separate houses at Manchester, so she was used to being able to mingle with whomever she chose.  Over the next two months, he saw her hanging out with the Gryffindor crowd much more.  He still tutored her on Wednesdays, but it was strictly academic and neither brought up the "fight".  He was too stubborn to initiate an apology.  

Winter holidays were approaching and Severus dreaded the trip home.  He knew his Mother would confront him about becoming a Death Eater.  He wasn't entirely opposed to the idea.  Being realistic, he knew that Voldemort's rise to power was inevitable and would occur within the next 5-10 years at least.  But, like his father, he didn't really give a damn about those sorts of things.  He just wanted to live his life the way he wanted, without interference.  

After his last class wrapped up, he resolved to find Bhamini to come to some sort of resolution with her.  However, she was nowhere to be found.  Back in the Slytherin common room he overheard some 5th year girls talking about her.  "Did you see that private coach that came for her?"  "What a spoiled prat!"  "…thinks she's too good for the train, does she?"  "but no one actually saw her leave…" Severus didn't catch the last bit.   _So that's what happened to her_.  He sighed and went to his room to pack.

The next morning, he hauled his trunk out to the main hall with the other students leaving for the holiday.  _Now where the bloody hell is Mars?  I may as well leave him here; he likes Hogwarts better than the house anyway. _ The other students were already piling into the carriages to get to the train station.  Severus gave up on finding his cat and joined them.  

The train ride was a familiar scenario.  Severus found himself alone in a compartment near the back and began to read.  About an hour into the ride, he heard a commotion next door.  He stuck his head out, ready to reprimand the other students for unruly behavior.  Suddenly, a rat ran out of the loud compartment, followed by a black cat, followed by James Potter (who was looking very amused).  "What do you think you're doing with my cat, Potter?"  James scooped up the rat and pocketed it before the cat could do it any harm.  "This is _your_ cat?"  He paused, eyeing the feline.  "You should watch it more closely then."  He smirked, then went back into his compartment and shut the door.                                                                           

"How did you get on the train?  I was looking for you all morning."  Severus picked up the cat and returned to his compartment.  "'Oof.  You've gained weight this year."  Mars hissed at him and moved to the opposite seat.

Home was less dusty, but no more pleasant than when Severus had left it.  The only plus side was that his parents kept their distance.  His father constantly had business partners over and his mother was increasingly more involved with the Death Eaters.  Severus spent most of the time reading in his room.  At the end of the two weeks, he was packing his things when Keely came in.  "Not trying to sneak another picture in, are you?"  He glared at the house elf, who cowered and made a whimpering sound.  "Your mother wants to s-s-spkeak with you…she's in t-t-the library."  _Great._

She was in one of the armchairs with Mars on her lap.  "Sit down.  I'm expecting company."  Severus sat, looking around the room.  His mother didn't say any more and it was quiet for the next 5 minutes before (CRACK!) 5 hooded figures apparated into the room.  His mother stood up and bowed.  "My Lord, thank you for coming."  The middle figure extended his hand and placed it on her lowered head.  

A cold, stern voice spoke from inside the hood.  "So this is your son?" She nodded.  "Yes, he does have potential.  Come here boy."  Severus stood up and faced the hooded figure.  "Hold out your arm."   He gave a confused look to his mother, but obliged.  Before he knew it, a searing pain enveloped his left forearm where Voldemort had grabbed onto it.  When he finally let go, he let out a high-pitched laugh, then disapparated with the other 4 wizards.  Severus looked down at his arm in time to see a black skull with a snake running through the eyes and mouth, and then fainted from the pain.


	10. Another Chance

Disclaimer: I disown all characters/places created by J.K. Rowling Chapter 10.  Another Chance 

When he came to, he was on the Hogwarts Express and it was pulling up to the school station.  _How long have I been out?  _He looked down at his arm and winced in pain.  _What happened?  What did he do to me?_   He flashed back to a scene with a hand on his arm and a high-pitched laugh.  _No…_

He didn't look anyone in the face as he walked into the school.  "Mr. Snape?"  Severus looked up and into the face of Albus Dumbledore.  "May I see you in my office?"  He followed the headmaster up the stairs and stopped in front of a stone gargoyle.  "Chocolate frogs."  The gargoyle spun upward, revealing a winding staircase leading to Dumbledore's office.  Once inside, the headmaster pointed to a chair in front of his desk.  Severus took a seat, then gasped as Mars came slinking around one of the legs.  _How do you always manage to get everywhere?_  

Dumbledore sat down and cleared his throat.  "I received an interesting letter this morning, Severus.  But perhaps it would be better if I allowed Ms. Stone to explain."  Severus stared in disbelief as he watched his cat morph into Bhamini Stone.

"Let me start from the beginning.  And please don't say anything until I'm done.

I was born an Animagus.  To be more specific, a black cat.  If you remember from our Transfiguration class, this gift allows me to converse with other animals in the same species."  "Mars…" She nodded and continued.  "The headmaster knew of my abilities, but made me promise not to use them on school grounds, as it could compromise the privacy and safety of the other students and myself.  On the train ride to Hogwarts, your cat told me all about you and your family.  He even gave me a tour of the school that first night."  Dumbledore gave her a disapproving look, but smiled a little.  She continued, "Mars let me know that you weren't the same as your family, and that I should give you a chance.  So I did.  On that first day of classes, I left my Housemates behind to follow you to the library.  I think you even saw me, but thought I was your cat.  Anyway, I wanted to talk to you…to get to know you better.  When you accused me a few weeks later of spying on you, you were partly right.  I really hadn't done anything yet, but I was about to.  You thought I left the room that night, but when I reached the door I noticed that your head was in your hands, so I shifted into a cat.  It was a fortunate coincidence that I am nearly identical to Mars…I'm only a little bit bigger.  But this gave me a chance to hear how sorry you were.  I went back with you to the Slytherin dormitory and resolved to stay when I saw the painting."  "My Grandfather."  "Yes.  All of the hate I had built up against him resurfaced and I couldn't control my anger.  I waited until everyone had gone to sleep, then ripped the painting to shreds."  Another disgruntled cough came from Dumbledore's direction, but he didn't say anything.

"But after that night, you never came forward and apologized to me in person!  James and his friends took me into their group, so I was happy to spend time with them.  In fact, I was going to visit Remus over the break before you caught me on the train.  I couldn't give myself up, so I just went along."  Severus obviously had something to say, but she kept talking.  "At your house, I was actually given an opportunity to watch your Mother's activities with the Death Eaters and Voldemort.  I didn't know she had planned for you to join that night until it was too late.  I sent an owl to Dumbledore that night confessing everything and begging him to help, which is why we are here now."

Dumbledore stood up.  "Thank you, Bhamini.  Unfortunately, as you pointed out several times in your story, you broke your promise to me.  Not only did you transform on school grounds on multiple occasions, you carried out the guise into another student's dormitory and home.  The line has been crossed and I have no choice but to expel you from Hogwarts."  She nodded, obviously aware of what her consequences would be.  "If you will step outside, I need to speak with Severus alone."  He escorted her to the door, then sat back down in his chair.

"If what Ms. Stone told me about that night is true, then you had no choice?  And by your lack of interjection I see it must be so.  Could you hold out your arm for me? - - - Ah.  I'm afraid to tell you I cannot allow Death Eaters to be at this school.  It is too great a danger."  "But Professor.."  Dumbledore cut him off.  "However, it seems that you were pushed into this without your consent.  I will allow you to continue your education here on one condition."  "What is that, Sir?"  "That you become a potions professor here once you pass the appropriate exams."  Severus stared at the headmaster in disbelief.  "I don't understand."  "I'm giving you a chance, Severus.  A chance at the life you deserve.  You don't have to accept the path that your mother has chosen for you.  In fact, this may be a blessing in disguise.  You see, there is an underground Order working to stop the rise of Lord Voldemort and having an internal spy would be most useful."  His eyes twinkled at the boy.  "You should be going now.  I believe Ms. Stone is waiting for you downstairs."  Severus stood up, still in shock, and left the office.


	11. Keep Your Promise

Disclaimer: I disown all characters/places created by J.K. Rowling Chapter 11. Keep your promise  
  


Bhamini was waiting for him ouside the stone gargoyle.  "Severus, I'm sorry about what I did, but I couldn't stand to watch you become a Death Eater before my eyes.  Not when I knew that wasn't what you were meant to be.  I had to tell Dumbledore."  "And now you're expelled!"  He glared at her, but paused.  "You didn't tell him the whole story up there, did you"  "You're smarter than I thought, Severus.  No, I didn't say everything.  I talked to Mars before students were leaving for the holiday.  He agreed to hang around the kitchens that day so you wouldn't be able to find him; he likes it in there anyway.  And I didn't want to get my friends from Gryffindor in trouble with Dumbledore by including them in my confession.  You see, on that train ride home, I was on board as a regular student, not a cat.  My mother came by earlier that day with a private carriage, but I told her that I didn't want to create a scene by taking it.  James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius helped me get into your compartment by staging that whole 'cat chasing the rat' spectacle.  They thought it would be wonderful if I could play pranks on you over break, but I had other plans.  I didn't bother to say otherwise to them since they agreed to help me.  What's going to happen to you?  What did Dumbledore say?"

 "…Dumbledore is giving me a chance.  I don't believe it, but he wants me to complete my studies and eventually teach here."  She looked up.  "And?"  "And to help the secret Order by becoming a spy."  "I knew it!"  She was smiling.  Severus frowned.  "What about you though?"  "Mum is pissed, that's for sure.  But she's hiring private tutors for me until I take the N.E.W.T.S. in the spring.  I don't care about leaving though; I never really liked it here at Hogwarts.  I'm thinking that maybe I'll get a job somewhere abroad next year…Egypt looks nice.  Anyway, I'm being sent home in a carriage tonight.  A dramatic exit for the 'spoiled rich girl that didn't get along with anyone', eh?  I'm sure it will give the other students plenty to gossip about."  They both laughed.

"I never gave you an apology."  "And you never will.    It's against your blood."  Severus looked taken aback and was speechless.  "Don't worry, I know you're sorry.  Just promise me that you'll hold your word to Dumbledore and we'll call it even."  "I will."  With that, she turned around and walked out to the front doors of the castle.  An expensive looking carriage was waiting for her, and she climbed in among whispers and pointed fingers from the students watching.  Severus stared at the carriage until it was disappeared, then walked down to the dungeons, where he found a black cat with a large dead mouse in his jaws, waiting to welcome him back.  

Final Author's Notes:

Bhamini is an East Indian name meaning "beautiful and short tempered"

Kaushal (her Father) means "clever and skilled"

There's no particular reason that they are Indian, I just liked the names.  And their last name, Stone, isn't Indian because (why the hell not) she's multiracial.  I don't go into that in the story though.  It wouldn't have mattered.

In her confession to Severus at the end, she doesn't tell him that the James, Peter and Sirius are animagus and Remus is a werewolf.  She just tells him that they helped her.  Severus doesn't find out about them until 'The Prisoner of Azkaban'…many years later.    
  



End file.
